The Girl Next Door
by RebelleFleur
Summary: The blonde hair was the first thing he saw. AU Fabrevans. Smutty McSmut Smut. Written by request of xoBrucas4life86ox.
1. Chapter 1

"Look at that chick over there! You can practically see her ovaries from how short that skirt is!"

Sam Evans rolled his eyes at the exclamations of his roommate, a one Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the lothario at the state school they both attended. Flipping his eyes from his comic book to find Puck staring out the window of their dorm with his fingers curved into circles to demonstrate what he had just said, Sam nodded halfheartedly before turning back to the adventures of Superman and Lex Luthor.

Sam wasn't exactly sure why he had been roomed with a guy who seemed the complete opposite of him, but he knew it was all Coach Beiste's doing. She had told the football team that she wanted them as close as brothers out on the field and almost able to read the others' minds. While Sam and Puck weren't exactly the same, the amount of women Sam had woken up in Puck's bed was a giant signifier of that, on the field, they knew they could depend on each other which was helping them slowly rise up the ranks of college football. Puck was not troublesome most of the time, except in moments like these.

"Dude, leave the girl alone," Sam finally said exasperated. "She's probably walking to class or something." Turning to the next page, Sam was more than content with finding out how Superman was going to defeat the big bad bald villain when he heard Puck speak again.

"She ain't walkin' to class. She's in her room, trying on clothes and shit." With an eyebrow raised and his sight locked at Puck leaning against the window, Sam realized he needed to figure out what the hell Puck was talking about.

Getting off his bunk bed and walking over to the window, he lightly pushed Puck to the side as he scanned the view ahead of him. With his eyes moving past classroom buildings and the athletic field, his eyes finally settled on the dorm right next to his and after Puck mumbling something about the open window on the fourth floor, Sam found her.

The blonde hair was the first thing he saw. It was short, as if recently cut to her shoulders rather than the long blonde hair that he was used to seeing on the girls that went to the football after parties. Her face was next as she turned in front of the mirror, admiring herself in a new outfit with the tags barely visible. "A classic beauty" was the first thought to pop into his head as he watched the girl's lips upturn into a smile and two rows of pearly whites came into view. Letting his eyes moved back, he saw as the girl turned in front of the mirror again, her hands smoothing over her skirt before letting his eyes admire her legs. It was like she had an athlete's body, a dancer or cheerleader maybe. Sam would have recognized her if she had been one of the school's cheerleaders. He was sure that Puck had bedded all of them at some point or another.

"Dude, stop fucking gawking," Sam heard Puck say, his jaw instantly closing before swallowing hard. Sam could feel his boxers getting a bit tighter and he was more than happy he was wearing basketball shorts so that Puck didn't have any idea of what was going on. He watched as the girl examined herself one more time before grabbing a text book and keys off her desk and heading out the door.

"Shit," Sam mumbled under his breath, shaking his head and taking a deep breath in the hope it would calm him down. Turning to his roommate who seemed ready to find a pair of binoculars, Sam gave him a quick shove to the side only to get a shocked look in return.

"Dude, cut it out," Puck shoving him back as part of his reply. "I bet you 20 bucks that I'll have her in my bed by next week." Snorting back, Sam adjusted himself in his shorts swiftly before turning back to Puck. "Leave her alone, bro." Sam mumbled, moving back to his bed. "She's probably too good for your dumb ass anyway."

Sam pondered if that sentiment was the same for him before being interrupted with a pounding on the door, followed by yelling from their coach about a team meeting. With Puck already heading out the door, Sam was close behind and relieved that the coach had always been a boner killer when he realized he had left his phone back in his room.

Running to go retrieve it quickly and not miss any of the meeting, especially since as the quarterback he needed to know as much as possible, Sam's eyes only glanced at the window for a moment before he realized that the girl was back. Going back to the window sill, he tried to stay hidden as he watched the girl look for something, flipping over the pillows on her bed before heading to the desk. It looked like she had found it, the smile appearing again as her eyes glanced up. Sam didn't mean for their eyes to meet, he thought he had been perfectly hidden from her view, but when they did, his jaw dropped slightly. Her eyes were this color he couldn't exactly describe and after whispering some Na'vi to himself, the girl's eyes flicked downwards again as she rushed out of her room. Sam shook the image of her out of his head as he heard his last name called by Beiste. Maybe their eyes hadn't met, he thought to himself. It might have just been a trick of the light.

xXxXxXx

Football practices for the next few days ran longer than expected, forcing Sam to only catch quick glimpses of the girl in the other dorm. From Puck's mission of getting her to crawl into his bed, Sam had learned that the girl's name was Quinn. She was his age, maybe a few months older and an English major. Sam didn't really pay much attention to what else Puck had babbled on about, especially with the other boy's only interest being to get under her skirt. Sam found out what else he needed to know about her through his quick looks through his window.

She lived alone, seeing as her bed and desk were the only ones in the room. She read a lot, probably as much as he did, but hers were the big books, the ones with the small print and the complicated story lines that took him longer to comprehend than his comic books that he held near and dear. She was a performer, maybe not anymore but at one point she must have been with the way she danced and sang in front of the mirror without any worries. The days where the blinds were completely shut worried him. The window was his access into her world and with them closed, he felt shut out and not just literally. When the blinds would open up again and he could see her red blotchy cheeks and the remnants of tears being wiped off with her hand, Sam wanted to hug her, forgetting for the moment that she had no idea who the hell he was.

xXxXxXx

After another long day of classes followed by football practice, Sam was walking out of the shower he shared with Puck and the two football players that lived next door with one towel wrapped around his waist and another ruffling through his hair. Once he was sure his blonde moptop was dry enough, Sam chucked the towel onto his bed before realizing that he was all alone in his room. Sam quickly remembered Puck mentioning something about a party somewhere and his reaction when Sam had stated he hadn't wanted to go. Sam had remembered Puck looking a bit disappointed in his roommate, but Sam hadn't cared. He was exhausted and had homework to catch up on, so Puck headed for the door as Sam headed for the shower for his night completely alone. At first Sam had attempted homework, but his Biology chapter seemed useless against the draw of his XBox and before he knew it, he was sitting in front of his screen playing Call of Duty, his towel still hung against his hips.

He hadn't expected the girl to be home that night too. It was a Saturday night and while Sam felt like a loser staying in his room half naked playing video games, he didn't think she would be doing the same thing. Well, not exactly the same thing.

Instinctively, Sam turned his head toward the window, expecting to see Quinn reading or doing homework or even just the blinds closed, but instead he found them half closed with the only part open being revealed to him. Sam shifted his chair closer as he tried to figure out exactly what he was seeing. She was laying on her bed, her hair splayed out against the colorful comforter and her eyes shut tight. Sam would have thought she was sleeping if it weren't for the fact that she was sideways on her bed and completely naked.

Leaning back into his chair, Sam's hand went to his towel covered erection that only seemed to be getting harder and harder as he watched what was unfolding before him. She was laying on the bed, her back arching as her tanned legs spread more and more open. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare center, the light of her room letting her wetness glisten for him. Her fingers began teasing her opening and Sam couldn't help but groan at the sight of her arching her back as her middle finger grazed over her clit. Opening his towel with his left hand, Sam jumped in his chair when he felt the cool air hit his hardening cock before taking a pump of lotion into his right and grabbing himself.

Sam could practically hear the girl moan as she slipped a finger inside of herself, her mouth dropping open as the finger slid slowly in and out. Sam's hand moved up and down his member at the same pace as the finger, slowly at first as he felt himself getting harder in his hand at the show in front of him. The moment the second finger slid in between her thighs, it was Sam who couldn't control his moan as his other hand slid down against his abdominals and through his pubic hair before moving to fondle his scrotum. He watched as the blonde manipulated herself closer and closer to her release, one hand alternating squeezing at her full breasts and flicking against her hardened nipples while her other had two fingers inside of herself with her thumb at the side of her bundle of nerves. Her body was arching toward her hand as his hips thrusted into his own, his precum becoming a better lubricant than the lotion could ever be.

Sam knew the exact moment the girl had reached her orgasm. He could barely keep his eyes open as he felt the burning in his stomach threatening to overtake him completely, but he saw it. Her toes clenched against the comforter as her back arched for the last time and her hand slowed down. Her eyes seemed to be going everywhere at once while her mouth stayed wide open as Sam imagined what she sounded like when she came. With the sound of ragged pants filling the room and his last sight being of Quinn finding pleasure, it took a few more strokes before Sam releases ropes and ropes of his viscous white substance against his bare chest, abs, and hand. Shutting his eyes as his body shuddered, Sam slowed his hand before finally stopping and waited as 'Little Sam' shrunk before his very eyes.

Sam swore his eyes were playing tricks on him when he looked back up at the window. She wasn't on the bed anymore, hell it had looked as if no one had been on the bed just a few minutes before. He was hoping he hadn't just made this all up in his head, that the orgasm he had just given himself and the next shower he was going to have to take hadn't been based on something he hoped would happen. His hopes were confirmed when she popped back in front of the window, a sheer cover up shielding her from his probing eyes. Licking her fingers, Sam had to rub his eyes at what happened next. Did she.. _wink_ at him before closing her blinds fully? There was no way, Sam thought to himself, his towel now back placed and covering himself. "No way," he blurted out softly to himself, his pants getting softer as his mind wandered.

**AN: Thank you for reading! This was originally a one shot but I decided to split it up in parts. The second part is already written so I just need your reviews/comments to put the next chapter up!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Puck who suggested that Sam try to meet the girl in the window. "Dude, if you keep staring at this chick, you might as well fucking turn into one," the crude boy had said before bursting out into laughter. Sam had rolled his eyes before glancing back at the window, hoping to see any trace of the blonde girl who now seemed to all but disappear. It had been a week since he had last seen her naked and squirming on her bed and now it was as if she was just avoiding her room altogether.

With his focus back on the empty room he knew was occupied by a smart blonde named Quinn, he shifted nervously in his chair before his eyes focused to the game of Madden football. As Puck's player sacked Sam's player for what seemed like the 5th time in as many minutes, Sam barely noticed the game being paused. Turning to face Puck and ask why the hell did he stop the game, he was immediately shut up by his roommate's words.

"Talk to her, bro." Puck started, clearing his throat and looking behind his shoulder as if hoping no one would be popping up behind him. "You're pouting like a fucking puppy dog that's missing his bone. You know where your bone is. Go fucking talk to her."

Sam's eyebrows knitted in confusion, his eyes glancing at the controller before a peek at the window, still finding an empty room. "What the hell do I say?" Sam asked, not liking the small whine that came out of his throat as he did.

"Dunno." Puck shrugged his answer, turning back to face the tv. "Maybe like leave her a note or some shit. Like a secret admirer. Girls like that shit." With Sam thinking up what to write, he smiled back at his friend, giving him a thank you pat on the shoulder as he did. "And if you tell anyone what I just said, I'll kick you in the 'nads," were Puck's last words before the game flipped back on again.

xXxXxXx

That was how Sam Evans, star quarterback of the OSU Buckeyes, found himself sneaking onto the fourth floor of an all girl's dorm, folded note in hand. It wasn't too hard getting into the dorm. With the James Bond theme song stuck in his head, all Sam had to do was smile before a football fan girl nearly dropped her panties for him and let him inside without a second thought. It had taken the boy a few moments to find the stairs and the room but he couldn't stop the smile that spread when he did. The door simply had a decorated piece of construction paper with the name "Quinn" in loopy handwriting with a quote underneath.

"_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." -Marilyn Monroe_

Knocking on the door, Sam shifted nervously as he stood, waiting for the door to be opened. Knocking again, Sam's fingers danced against the edge of the paper of the note he had written, a basic one stating he was a secret admirer that could watch her from afar. Sam felt frustrated that this wasn't working out exactly as he had planned. When his hand bumped into the knob of the door and found it unlocked, Sam stopped himself from walking right into the room. After all, he was the boy roaming around the girl's dorm for a girl he had only seen from his window. It wasn't as if that wasn't creepy enough. Turning his head and finding the hallway completely empty, Sam ventured inside the dorm room, praying to God that a police officer didn't find him entering the unlocked room.

The room was clean as well as spacious. That was Sam's first observation as he walked into the room that belonged to the fantasy girl that he had never actually spoken too. He had been right with her living alone and about her loving to read, but he hadn't known how right he had been. Turning his head, he found a giant bookcase filled to the brim of books, some newer than others.

Moving to her dresser, the standard one every student received, Sam smiled as he saw picture after picture of the mystery girl's home life. There were pictures of her in a white and red cheerleading outfit, another check in his mind at her being athletic. Pictures of smiling brightly in the middle of a hispanic girl and another blonde and some of her alone with a heavy set black girl. There was a picture of her in her cap and gown of what must of been her high school graduation, flanked with what he assumed was her parents and another blonde that looked almost identical to her only a little older. He grinned at the baby pictures and candids that adorned her dresser that he hadn't realized the sound of a door opening in that background until he heard the footsteps behind him.

Turning around quietly, he found himself face to face, well really face to back of the head with the girl he had been watching from the window. With her towel wrapped around her chest and her hair sopping wet, Sam could have smacked himself for not thinking that the reason she couldn't hear him wasn't because she wasn't home, but because she was in the shower, and from the looks of it, still hadn't noticed he was in the room. Knowing that there was no way he could sneak out of the room undetected and with her towel slowly dropping, Sam made a bold move.

"Quinn," he called out softly, the first time he had said her name out loud rather than just repeating it in his head. Her head popped up, some of the wet blonde strands getting in front of her eyes that were widening by the moment.

"Oh my god!" Sam hadn't thought that the first time he would hear her speak, it would be those words that came out, though he did want to hear her say something to that effect in a whole different scenario. Putting his hands up to show her that he wasn't holding weapons or anything to harm her, he wanted to keep her calm as the towel slipped back up her chest and she brushed the wet hair away from her face. With her being more beautiful in person than she had been through the glass and distance, Sam was in a bit of shell shock when he realized she was speaking to him.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, looking around the room as if she was looking for hidden cameras.

"You know who I am?" He replied, genuinely curious as to how she knew him before he knew her.

"Of course I know who you are," Quinn answered as if answering the simplest question in the world. "You're the star of the football team. Everyone knows who you are."

With his mind still stuck on the fact that she knew who he was the entire time and that him sneaking up to her room was probably a stupid plan, his focus went back to her now that she was speaking again.

"Who put you up to this?" Her voice stayed accusing as her eyes shifted around the room. "Who told you to come up here to play this prank on me?" Moving away from him, Quinn walked to the window, looking around again.

"Ha ha, very funny." She called out loudly. "You got me guys!" Sam could only lean against a wall as the girl got frantic. It was like she was waiting for the cameras to come out to reveal it all as some kind of trick.

"Let's mess with the girl with a crush!" She said loudly, stopping as she turned back to face him. "Seriously, who told you?" Moving back to him and putting her finger against his chest, she asked him again. "Who told you to come up here?"

Sam sputtered for a moment, biting his lip as he looked around nervously. "N-no one." He stuttered out, feeling her finger dig into his chest. "No one told me," he repeated, this time sounding more like the football captain he knew he was. "I came up here by myself."

"But why would you come here?" She looked so timid now that the anger was out of her voice as she backed away from him, her finger dropping as both hands held her towel at her chest. "You don't know me."

Sam couldn't stop the chuckle at her words. "Actually, I kinda do." With a nod toward the window, Sam waited as confusion played over her face followed by realization and lastly by shock and horror. "Oh my god," she whispered, hand covering her mouth and face as her eyes as she back up against a wall. "I'm so embarrassed," Sam could barely hear, her voice muffled by her hands now hiding her face.

Taking it as his cue, Sam moved closer to the girl, placing his hands gently over her shoulders before moving his hands up and down her arms. "Don't be embarrassed, Quinn," Sam softly spoke, the hands slowly sliding off her face and to her sides.

With his eyes on hers and the distance closing in on them, Sam could only hear his and her breathing coming into unison as he resisted the urge to kiss her. She looked adorable as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes trailing from his to his mouth as one of her hands moved to his broad shoulder.

"Say my name," Quinn whispered, her lips seemingly getting closer to his as she waited for him. "Please, say my name again."

"Quinn," he breathlessly whispered before her lips pressed against his, her hand moving from his shoulder to his messy blonde hair. Sam felt furry roughness replaced by silky smoothness against his fingertips as he barely recognized the sound of a towel dropping to the floor.

**AN: Here is part 2! There is one more part to this and I'm going to need 15 reviews for me to post it. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was enjoying kissing Quinn, especially with the hand not tangled in his hair moving all over him. First she was under his shirt, next scratching lightly against his abdominals before finally reaching for his belt.

"Holy shit," Sam blurted out as he pulled away from her lips, watching as her hands fumbled against his belt buckle. As her hands kept to their task, Sam lifted his white cotton shirt off and smirked when Quinn's jaw went slack.

"Oh my god," she repeated for the third time since they had met, with Sam laughing to himself that she must love God a lot.

"God's gift to me was the body," Sam joked in an exaggerated southern accent before taking Quinn's face in his hand and kissing her again as he felt the button pop open at his jeans.

Sam's eyes almost rolled back into his head when he felt her hands against his boxer covered crotch, grabbing at him lightly through his underwear and stroking him through the material. With his eyes barely open, he watched her smirk as he felt her fingers move through the trail of hair from his belly button down his black boxers before wrapping her hand around his cock.

Sam tried to keep his hips from moving against her hand, but he couldn't stop himself completely. He was almost fucking her hand and the look on Quinn's face as he did was satisfaction, like she adored the power she didn't realize she had over him. He knew she wasn't expecting his hand to brush over her bare hip, the top of his nails over the bone. Nor did she expect when his fingertips moved to her mound, almost bare except for a strip of blonde hair that seemed to lead Sam to exactly where he wanted to go.

She nearly jumped up when his fingers went between her legs, Sam's smirk replacing Quinn's when he discovered her wet and his mind went back to seeing her through the window, touching herself.

"Do you think of me when you do this to yourself," Sam asked, growling into her ear as his forefinger rubbed through her wet folds before sliding inside of her center. "When you fucked yourself," swallowing at the memory of her fingers in rhythm with his hands, "Did you think of me fucking you?" Her hand slowed down on him to a stop as his second finger joined his first, but Sam didn't care. The look on Quinn's face as her head rested against the wall of her room, her mouth slightly open while her eyes were shut and her hips moving more and more against her hand, was making up for his lack of contact. Sam groaned after hearing her moan for the first time with it sounding exactly like it did in his head when he watched her.

Sam nearly blew his load when she nodded. "I think of you, Sammy," she moaned out, her hand reaching to keep her steady against the wall as her moans grew louder and louder.

"Make me come," she commanded, her eyes locked onto his for the moment before shutting them again and letting her head lean against the wall once more, her moans become stronger. Sam responded with his fingers, pounding against her as the sound of skin slapping filled the room and his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. She was so close and all Sam wanted to do was give her the pleasure she desperately needed.

It was his name that slipped past her lips as her walls clenched around his fingers and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Holding her against him, he felt her shiver as the pleasure rolled through her like waves. He could only kiss her neck and shoulder as she panted against him, his fingers finally released when the clenching was over. When her eyes met up with his again and her lips upturned with a small smile, Sam couldn't help but smile back, his arms now moving to cradle the girl against his bare chest before placing her lightly against her bed. Checking to see if the blinds were closed, and more than relieved to see that they were, Sam turned back to the girl splayed against the bed and his erection that seemed to be throbbing now from inactivity as he moved next to her and shut his eyes for a moment.

Quinn's mouth felt as good as he imagined it would, especially since she had caught him by surprise. Sam was more than willing to wait for Quinn to recover from the pleasure he had given her for a few more minutes, not expecting Quinn almost on top of him on her bed, her tongue licking from the base of his shaft to his tip. With her lips now surrounding his tip, Sam did his best not to thrust, her mouth feelings so much different from her hand. With his hands tangling themselves in her short straight blonde hair, Sam thought this might be the only way he should come, especially since he hadn't brought any protection.

With her hand covering the part of his cock that her mouth couldn't reach, Sam was almost at his peak. His body was sticky with sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead, with Sam unable to move it as it fell into his eyes. His toes were clenching and muscles were jumping as her hand stroked against him while her mouth licked at his balls, sucking on them before moving back to take his member into her mouth.

"I'm gonna-" Sam tried to warn, tapping on her shoulder furiously. When the contact stopped, Sam let out a long deep breath, only to flinch again when he felt something being rolled onto him, a condom. Watching as Quinn spread his legs again for him, this time not separated by distance and a thin sheet of glass, Sam moved on top of her, almost fumbling to get inside.

He knew he wasn't going to last long and seemingly, so did she. With her fingers rubbing herself just like he had seen before, he tried focusing on the wall in front of him. He needed something to help him last longer, anything to keep him from becoming a story of a guy who was great until the final stretch. He thought he was holding on decently, well maybe less than decently, until he heard the girl's moans again and looked down. Her eyes were shut and her head was thrown back as he moved in and out of her, his tempo becoming gradually quicker. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his chest against hers as he moved to her neck, licking and sucking at it as one of her hand tangled in his blonde locks and her other dug nails into his shoulder. Sam felt the beginning clenches around his member before his eyes shut, his orgasm almost forcing him to black out on top of her. With his head dropping into her shoulder, he grunted out incognizant sounds as he spilled inside the condom, his last few thrusts slow and deep.

Their pants filled the room as Sam stayed where he was for a few moments, trying to gather his strength before finally rolling off of her and pulling out of her. He didn't like the slight wince he heard from Quinn as he did and as soon as the condom was off and in the trash, he was right next to her again, unsure of what to do in a moment like this.

"Hi," he finally said, almost panting as he was only met by the exhausted giggles of the girl next to him.

"Hi," she replied back, reaching her hand out. "I'm usually a lot better at introductions, I swear," she tried to say calmly before bursting out into small laughter again. Reaching for one of the blankets spread out against her bed, Sam handed it to the girl for modesty as he covered himself and sitting up on her bed.

"Maybe we should try this introduction thing again," Sam finally spoke, his voice thick as he fully recovered. "I'm Sam Evans." Reaching his hand out, Sam waited for a few moments as Quinn reached out hers to shake it.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray," she answered, sitting up and covering her with a sheet, her blonde hair mussed and over to one side of her head. "And I told you before," pausing as she brought her legs up to her chest, "I know who you are."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that, laying back down next to her against her pillows and placing his arms behind his head against her bed. "From a football game or something?" he asked, his mind still racing at the events that had just taken place.

"You could say that," she mumbled, grabbing her pale pink sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her body. Sam found it weird that she was covering herself now after everything they had done and how much skin of her he had seen, but he wasn't going to fight her on it. Watching as she walked to a window on a different side of her room, she curled her finger toward him in a 'come hither' motion before pulling the blinds slightly.

Sam followed, standing up naked as the day he was born before covering himself when he saw a slight blush on Quinn's face as her eyes suddenly found a renewed interest in the floor. Biting her lip as she smiled the closer he got to her, Sam turned to face the window, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. He could see a clear shot of the football field, his team in the middle of the practice he was missing. Standing behind her as she turned her head and moved in closer to his body as she whispered, "I guess I've been watching you too," before turning to close the curtain and face him again.

Sam wanted to touch her or pull him in his arms or anything, but instead he began speaking. "You maybe wanna go out with me sometime?" It sounded childish from his mouth and his eyes dropped from hers for a moment before looking back up at her, his grasp on the sheet covering him tightening.

"I.." Quinn paused as she readjusted herself, her blush becoming more and more obvious at the contrast of pink sheets. "I don't..do.._ this_." Pointing between the two of them as she brought the blanket up to cover more of her chest, Sam waited for Quinn to explain. "_Sleep around_," she whispered, as if it was a dirty or a curse word. "I swear, I don't know what came over me with you." The words came out so quick that they might as well have been strung together into one word the way they rattled Sam's mind.

Laughing lightly at her embarrassment, Sam stayed silent until he was sure she was done. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me again. I'm asking you out to _dinner."_ Crossing the distance between them slightly, Sam kept his voice low and calm. "It's what I should have done before," pausing as to motion back to the bed, "that. I guess we kinda got our order wrong." Laughing lightly at his lame joke, Sam stopped when he saw the slight frown on the blonde's face. "I promise I won't push anything. I just want to eat food. With you. In public. You eat food, right?"

Watching as a small smile appeared on her face followed by the biting of her bottom lip then a small nod, Sam grinned as he moved away from her to find his clothes. "Then it's settled. We'll eat together in public. There is this little place on campus called Breadstix. Is that okay?"

With one more nod from Quinn, Sam dressed himself quickly even though he felt guilty for leaving so suddenly. "Dinner tomorrow?" he asked once more, watching as Quinn moved for her own clothing in her closet

"Yes, tomorrow Mr. Evans," she replied, her eyes flicking up from her cabinet long enough to grab a dress on a hanger and placing it in front of her body.

"Should I meet you somewhere?" she asked, his hand on the doorknob ready to leave as hers were on the doorknob to her bathroom.

"Nah," Sam answered, opening the door back to the hallway of the dorm, a smile on his face. "I already know where you live."

**AN: Annnd now this is done. For the person who asked me why I separated this into 3 chapters, I did it because it was long enough for me to do that and the breaks worked where I cut it. Anyway, I think I might be posting a new project of mine up in the next few days. Thank you for everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed!**


End file.
